BTS
|агентство = Big Hit Entertainment (Корея) Def Jam Japan (Япония) (с 2017) Columbia Records (США) (с 2018) Pony Canyon (Япония) (2014–17) |фэндом = baseline|45px |вебсайт = http://bts.ibighit.com/ |SNS = |лидер = RM +Главный рэпер |фронт = Джин +Вижуал, вокалист |гл.вокал = Чонгук +Ведущий танцор, саб-рэпер |гл.танцор = Джей-Хоуп +Рэпер, саб-вокалист |вед.рэпер = Шуга |вед.вокал = Чимин +Главный танцор |вед.танцор = V +Вокалист, вижуал |дебютный = *"2 Cool 4 Skool" (кор.) *''2 Cool 4 Skool / O!RUL8,2?'' (яп.) |последний = *''Map of the Soul : 7'' (кор.) *"Lights/Boy With Luv" (яп.) }} BTS (корейский: 방탄소년단; японский: 防弾少年团; также известны как Bangtan Boys и Beyond the Scene) - мужская группа компании Big Hit Entertainment. Они дебютировали с песней "No More Dream" из их первого сингла "2 Cool 4 Skool" 13 июня 2013 года. История Пре-дебют Первые участники группы были набраны в Big Hit Entertainment путем прослушиваний "Hit It" в 2010 и 2011 годах, а изначальный состав установился в 2012 году. За полгода до дебюта участники начали создавать связь с фанатами и укреплять своё имя в Twitter, а также выкладывать каверы на YouTube и SoundCloud. Перед дебютом в группе RM уже выступал в качестве андерграундного рэпера и неофициально выпустил несколько треков, включая коллаборацию с Зико. Шуга также был рэпером, а Джин учился в университете по актерскому мастерству. Джей-Хоуп, который был участником уличной танцевальной команды NEURON, был активен на андерграундной танцевальной сцене. Перед прослушиванием Чимин был студентом в Старшей Школе Искусств Пусана, но позже перевелся в Старшую Школу Искусств Кореи. Чонгук прослушивался во многих агентствах после ухода из шоу Superstar K, и в конце концов выбрал Big Hit. 2013: Дебют с "2 Cool 4 Skool", O!RUL8,2? Дебютный сингловый альбом BTS "2 Cool 4 Skool", первая часть их "школьной трилогии", а также его титульный трек "No More Dream", вышли 12 июня 2013 года.Примечания к дебюту: * * Хоть альбом и достиг пятой позиции в альбомном чарте Gaon, а в итоге было продано 145,000 копий,Общий продажи "2 Cool 4 Skool": * * * * * * "No More Dream" и ведущий сингл "We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2" не стали хитами, а в 2013 году было продано только 24,000 копий сингла. * * Позднее "No More Dream" был перезаписан на японском и выпущен в Японии 4 июня 2014 года. Второй частью "школьной трилогии" стал мини-альбом O!RUL8,2?, выпущенный 11 сентября 2013 года вместе с "N.O" в качестве титульного трека. На сегодняшний день было продано более 160,000 копий, включая 34,000 в год релиза, а сам альбом достиг четвертой позиции в Gaon.Общие продажи "O!RUL8,2?": * * * * * * В том же месяце на SBS MTV стартовало собственное шоу BTS, Rookie King Channel Bangtan, в котором участники пародировали корейские ТВ-шоу, такие как VJ Special Forces и MasterChef Korea. В конце года BTS получили преми Новичков Года на нескольких церемониях, включая 2013 Melon Music Awards и Golden Disc Awards, а также 2014 Seoul Music Awards. * * * 2014: Skool Luv Affair, Dark & Wild и дебют в Японии Заключительная часть "школьной трилогии", мини-альбом Skool Luv Affair. Он также достиг третьей строчки в чарте Billboard World Albums, став первым релизом BTS, попавшим в этот чарт. Ведущими треками альбома выступили "Boy in Luv" и "Just One Day". * * В августе группа посетила фестиваль KCON в Лос-Анджелесе. В том же месяце состоялся релиз первого студийного альбома Dark & Wild, достигшего второй строчки чарта Gaon и продавшего более 200,000 копий в общем.Общие продажи "Dark & Wild": * * * * Промоушен альбома проходил с помощью двух треков: "Danger" и "War of Hormone". Первый японский студийный альбом Wake Up, был выпущен в декабре и достиг третьей строчки альбомного чарта Oricon, продав 28,000 копий. * * Вместе с перезаписанными на японском старыми песнями в альбом вошли две новых - "Wake Up" и "The Stars". Первый концертный тур "2014 BTS Live Trilogy – Episode II: The Red Bullet" был проведен с октября по декабрь. 2015–2016: Трилогия The Most Beautiful Moment in Life и рост популярности В начале 2015 года BTS запустили свой первый тур по Японии, "Wake Up: Open Your Eyes tour". Они также провели второй тур по Корее, "BTS Live Trilogy – Episode 1: BTS Begins". Третий мини-альбом The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1 был выпущен в марте 2015 года и стал единственным корейским альбомом, который попал в список "27 Best Albums of 2015 So Far" от Fuse. Титульный трек "I Need U" попал в топ-5 песен еженедельного цифрового чарта Gaon в Южной Корее, а также заработал группе первую победу на SBS MTV The Show. Хоть вторая, ведущая песня альбома "Dope" достигла лишь 44-ой позиции в цифровом чарте Gaon, клип к ней стал первым клипом BTS, набравшим более 100 миллионов просмотров на YouTube. Позднее "Dope" достигла третьей позиции в чарте Billboard World Digital Songs. Всего на сегодняшний день было продано более 415,000 копий The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1.Общие продажи "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1": * * * * В мае Twitter представили первый к-поп эмодзи с BTS. Четвертый японский сингл BTS "For You", вышел в июне в честь первой годовщины японского дебюта. Он занял пиковую позицию в ежедневном чарте Oricon, а за первый день было продано более 42,000 копий. Группа также начала свой мировой тур "2015 BTS Live Trilogy Episode II: The Red Bullet" и приняла учатие в фестивале Summer Sonic в Японии. Во время их трехдневного тура "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: On Stage" группа исполнила новую песню "Run", титульный трек к будущему альбому The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 2, который был выпущен 31 ноября 2015. Альбом возглавил альбомные чарты Gaon и Billboard World Albums и оставался на вершине несколько недель подряд, что сделало BTS первым корейским артистом, которую удалось достичь такого результата. Он также достиг 171-ой позиции в чарте Billboard 200, продав более 5,000 копий. На 2015 Mnet Asian Music Awards BTS получили премию Лучшего Мирового Исполнителя. The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1 и Part 2 были собраны в альбом The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever, в который также вошли три новые песни: хит топ-40 "Epilogue: Young Forever", хит топ-10 "Fire", и хит топ-20 "Save Me". В поддержку альбома в мае в сеульской Olympic Gymnastics Arena был проведен двухдневный концерт, за которым последовал тур по Азии. BTS также выступили на обеих шоу KCON, билеты на которые были распроданы, в США: в Нью-Джерси в июне и в Лос-Анджелесе в июле. Young Forever позднее получил награду Альбома Года на Melon Music Awards, что стало первым крупным призом (дэсаном) группы. Он также попал в чарт U.S. Billboard 200, став первым альбомом группы, попавшим туда. 2016: Youth и Wings 7 сентября 2016 года BTS выпустили второй японский студийный альбом Youth, который разошелся в количестве 44,000 копий за первый день после релиза и занял первое место в японском чарте Oricon. Японские версии "I Need U" и "Run" были выпущены в качестве синглов. * * Тем временем в Корее предзаказы на новый студийный альбом Wings, выпущенном в октябре того же года, превысили 500,000 единиц за первую неделю. Титульный трек "Blood Sweat & Tears" заработал статус "all-kill" в Южной Корее, став первой песней группы, занявшей пик еженедельного цифрового чарта Gaon. Клип к ней набрал более 6 миллионов просмотров за первые 24 часа, побив предыдущий рекорд на YouTube по количеству просмотров на клипе к-поп группы за сутки. В Южной Корее Wings стал наиболее продаваемым альбомом согласно чарту Gaon на время. Он достиг 26-ой позиции в чарте Billboard 200, и стал к-поп альбомом, занявшим в нем самую высокую позицию за все время. За год было продано более 1.5 миллиона копий альбома и он стал первым "миллионником" BTS. В октябре 2016 BTS попали на верхушку чарта Billboard Social 50, став первой корейской группой, возглавившей чарт. Позднее они получили награду Артиста Года на 2016 Mnet Asian Music Awards, став первым артистом не из "большой тройки" компаний (SM, YG и JYP), сделавшим это. Также в 2016 году BTS попали в чарт YouTube Music Global Top 100: на 17-ое место в чарте видео, на 6-ое в чарте артистов и на 14-ое в чарте треков. 2017: You Never Walk Alone, Love Yourself: Her и международное признание BTS выпустили переиздание Wings You Never Walk Alone 13 февраля. Титульный трек "Spring Day" занял первые места в восьми ведущих чартах Кореи. "Not Today" достигла 11 строчки в iTunes США, в то время как "Spring Day" − 8 места, сделав BTS первой корейской поп-группой, попавшей в топ-10, а также отметив первое появление BTS в чарте Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles на 15 строчке.BTS' "Spring Day" Breaks US iTunes Record For K-Pop Groups, New Album Tops Global ChartsBTS Reaches Number 15 on Billboard’s ‘Bubbling Under Hot 100’ 21 мая группа одержала победу в номинации "Лучший артист социальных сетей" на премии Billboard Music Awards, тем самым став первым корейским артистом в истории данной церемонии, получившим номинацию, посетившим премию и выигравшим её. Группа также была названа "Best Dressed Boy Band" в Vogue Magazine.BTS Is the Best Dressed Boy Band at the Billboard Music Awards 5 июля Big Hit Entertainment и BTS показали новый логотип с помощью видео на официальном YouTube-канале. Вместе с видео было объявлено, что кроме Bangtan Sonyeondan или Bulletproof Boy Scouts, акроним в названии группы также расшифровуется как "Beyond The Scene".BTS Extends Identity to Mean Beyond the Scene 8 сентября BTS выпустили пятый мини-альбом Love Yourself: Her. Альбом дебютировал в Корее на первой строчке Gaon Album Chart, в то время как титульный трек "DNA" дебютировал на втором месте в Gaon Digital Chart.BTS’s “Love Yourself: Her” Sets New Gaon Chart Record In 16 Years With 1.2 Million Albums Sold Альбом стал номером 1 в iTunes 73 стран, что является абсолютным рекордом среди корейских артистов.BTS Breaks K-Pop Records With Amazing Results On iTunes Charts For “Love Yourself: Her” Также он дебютировал на 7-ой строчке чарта альбомов Billboard 200, став корейским альбомом, занявшим самую высокую позицию в этом чарте, а также первым, попавшим в топ-10. Выпуск альбома ознаменовал 5-ый раз, когда группа попадала в чарт Billboard 200. BTS остаются единственной к-поп группой, попавшей в чарт более трех раз.BTS Score Top 10 Debut on Billboard 200 With 'Love Yourself: Her' Album Впервые в истории Billboard первые две позиции в чарте Billboard Social 50 были заняты к-поп группами, когда BTS заняла первую, а EXO - вторую, 23 сентября 2017 года.BTS & EXO Nos. 1 & 2 on Social 50, First Time K-Pop Rules Top Two На American Music Awards (AMAs) 19 ноября BTS впервые выступили в Америке с "DNA", став также первой к-поп группой, приглашенной на шоу.BTS makes appearance at AMAs as first K-pop group to be invited После выступления "Гиннесс. Мировые рекорды" объявили, что BTS войдут в версию Книги Рекордов Гинесса от 2018 года, за самое большое количество активности в Twitter как музыкальной группы.K-Pop Group BTS Broke A World Record Because Of Course They Did BTS также были отмечены в Twitter как самый популярный артист 2017 года, заняв первое место в мировом рейтинге с 502 миллионами лайков и ретвитов.BTS Is the Most Tweeted-About Artist of 2017, Plus More Twitter Year-End DataBTS Liked Or Retweeted Half-Billion Times on Twitter, Ranks First Группа выпустила ремикс песни "Mic Drop" вместе с продюсером Стивом Аоки при участии рэпера Desiigner 24 ноября. Сингл был назван "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)". Он дебютировал на 28 строчке чарта Billboard Hot 100, став синглом к-поп группы, занявшим самую высокую строчку в этом чарте.BTS Earns Highest-Charting & First Top 40 Hot 100 Hit for a K-Pop Group With 'MIC Drop' Песня также дебютировала на вершине чарта iTunes в США, побив прошлый рекорд "DNA", занявшей 4-ую позицию. После этого BTS стали первой к-поп группой, достигшей наибольшего количества скачиваний музыки в сервисах Apple.BTS break record as first K-pop band to top US iTunes chart 12 декабря BTS появились в шести чартах Billboard "Year End". Они заняли первое место в чарте "World Albums Artists", первое - в чарте "Social 50 Artists", второе - в чарте "Top Artists – Duo/Group", второе - в чарте "World Albums" и 32-ое в чарте "Independent Albums". Они также заняли 10-ую строчку в чарте "Top Artists" и являются единственными к-поп артистами, попавшими туда.BTS, Big Bang, G-Dragon, EXO, and Seventeen listed on Billboard's 'Year End' charts for 2017 2018: Hope World, сертификации и мировое одобрение 15 января 2018 года Японская ассоциация звукозаписывающих компаний (RIAJ) объявила, что японский сингл группы "MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow" достиг порога в 500,000 копий и получил статус двойного платинового. BTS являлись единственными артистами, получившими такой сертификат в 2017 году.BTS Is Only Foreign Artist To Be Certified Double Platinum In Japan With 2017 Single 3 февраля сингл BTS "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" получил золотую сертификацию (500,000 копий) от Американской ассоциации звукозаписывающих компаний (RIAA), став первой корейской группой, получившей какую-либо сертификацию от RIAA.'Mic Drop' Remix With Steve Aoki and Desiigner Certified Gold by RIAA Американская ассоциация звукозаписывающих компаний (RIAA) также объявила 12 февраля 2018 года, что "DNA" тоже получила золотую сертификацию за 500,000 проданных копий с 9 февраля. Ранее BTS стали первой к-поп группой, получившей сертификацию и до сих пор являются единственной группой, получившей две.RIAA: Gold & Platinum 14 февраля BTS победили в двух номинациях на Gaon Chart Music Awards: "Альбом Года - 1-ая Четверть" с You Never Walk Alone и "Альбом Года - 3-я Четверть" с Love Yourself: Her. Продюсер группы Pdogg также получил награду "Композитор/Автор Года".Winners of the '7th GAON Chart Kpop Awards'! В выпуске журнала Billboard от 17 февраля BTS появились на обложке.BTS Speaks Out In Seoul: The K-Pop Megastars Get Candid About Representing a New Generation Микстейп Шуги Agust D был выпущен без анонсов на Spotify и iTunes 22 февраля, через два года после релиза. В течении 24 часов альбом занял 1-ую строчку в мировом чарте iTunes и чарте iTunes Pop.BTS Suga’s ‘Agust D’ Mixtape Claims #1 Spot on Worldwide iTunes Album Chart На той же неделе, альбом дебютировал 3-им в чарте Billboard World Albums.BTS, Suga (Agust D), SEVENTEEN, BoA, And CLC Earn Spots On Billboard’s World Albums Chart 28 февраля BTS победили в номинации "Артист Года" на Korean Music Awards.BTS wins Musician of the Year at 2018 Korean Music Awards 2 марта участник группы Джей-Хоуп выпустил свой сольный микстейп Hope World, доступный для бесплатной загрузки на Google Drive, стриминга на Spotify и SoundCloud, а также покупки на iTunes. Микстейп был выпущен вместе с клипами к титульным трекам "Daydream"и "Airplane". 6 марта клип к "DNA" преодолел порог в 300 миллионов просмотров, став первым клипом к-поп группы, набравшим столько просмотров быстрее всего. BTS’s “DNA” Hits 300 Million Views In Fastest Time Ever For A K-Pop Group MV 11 марта клип к "Fire" также набрал 300 миллионов просмотров.BTS’s “Fire” MV Surpasses 300 Million Views 11 марта BTS получили награды "Лучший Фан-клуб" и "Лучший Бойсбэнд" на 2018 iHeartRadio Awards в Калифорнии, хоть и отказавшись посещать церемонию.2018 iHeartRadio Music Awards: Complete Winners List BTS победили в номинации "Favorite Global Music Star" на Kid's Choice Award от Nickelodeon 24 марта.BTS Wins Favorite Global Music Star At 2018 Kids’ Choice Awards 2018-настоящее время: Face Yourself, Love Yourself: Tear и Love Yourself: Answer 4 апреля 2018 года BTS выпустили третий японский альбом Face Yourself. BTS Releases Third Japanese Album 'Face Yourself' Featuring 4 New Songs В полночь на 5 апреля Big Hit Productions выпустили видео "Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder" на официальном YouTube-канале. 9-минутное видео являлось тизером к следующему альбому серии 'Love Yourself' и содержало новый трек "Euphoria". 16 апреля группа анонсировала в Twitter выход нового альбома Love Yourself: Tear 18 мая. Позднее также было подтверждено, что Love Yourself: Tear будет являться сиквелом к Love Yourself: Her, но будет полноформатным альбомом из 12 песен.BTS Announce New Full-Length Album 'Love Yourself: Tear' To Be Released in May 28 апреля клип к "Dope" набрал 300 миллионов просмотров.BTS' 'Dope' Becomes 3rd MV To Reach 300 Million Views BTS выпустили видео "LOVE YOURSELF Tear Singularity Comeback Trailer" 6 мая в полночь по KST в качестве тизера к Love Yourself: Tear.BTS' V Reveals Haunting New Song 'Singularity' Ahead of 'Love Yourself: Tear' Album Release: Watch В видео участник группы V является единственным вокалистом, что было его второй сольной песней и первым интро для группы. Через час и 29 минут после релиза клип получил 1 миллион лайков на YouTube, чем побил рекорд "DNA" в 8 часов.'Singularity' MV has surpassed 1 MILLION likes on Youtube.BTS become the fastest K-pop group to reach 10 million views and 1 million likes! После релиза "Singularity", хореограф BTS Сон Сондык объявил в своем аккаунте Instagram, что V теперь является одним из дэнс-лайна группы, вместе с Чонгуком, Чимином и Джей-Хоупом.sonsungdeuk: 태형이 Love Yourself: Tear вышел 18 мая на всех цифровых платформах.BTS Releases Expressive 'Love Yourself: Tear' Album: Listen Клип к титульному треку "Fake Love" был выпущен вместе с альбомом и побил прошлый рекорд группы, набрав 1 миллион лайков за 39 минут.FAKE LOVE become the Fastest MV to hit 1M Likes on Youtube history in just 39 Minutes 20 мая BTS получили награду "Лучшего Артиста Социальных Сетей" на 2018 Billboard Awards в Лас-Вегасе, получив 94% от всех голосов.BTS Wins Top Social Artist Award at the 2018 Billboard Music Awards Альбом Love Yourself: Answer, являющийся переизданием Love Yourself: Tear, а также заключительным в серии Love Yourself, начатой осенью 2017 года, был выпущен 24 августа. Он занял первое место в iTunes более 60 стран во всём мире, а композиции с него оккупировали топ-10 американского iTunes в день выхода.BTS Takes All Top 12 Spots On U.S. iTunes Songs Chart With “Love Yourself: Answer” Tracks Сингл "Idol" стал №1 в 66 странах мира.BTS Tops Amazing Number Of International iTunes Charts With “Love Yourself: Answer” Видеоклип также поставил впечатляющие результаты на YouTube: всего за 16 часов с момента выхода просмотры составили более 40 миллионов, в целом же за первые 24 часа релиз был просмотрен 56,2 миллиона раз, что являлось абсолютным рекордом в истории видеохостинга как среди корейских артистов, так и среди артистов во всём мире.BTS Beats Another Record As “IDOL” Hits 40 Million Views BTS Just Broke a YouTube Record Previously Held by Taylor Swift Также в цифровой версии доступна новая версия "Idol", записанная совместно с Ники Минаж.Nicki Minaj and K-Pop Superstars BTS Join Forces on a Hard-Charging New Song Участники Дискография 'Корейский' Студийные альбомы *''Dark & Wild'' (2014) *''Wings'' (2016) **''You Never Walk Alone'' (переиздание) (2017) *''Love Yourself: Tear'' (2018) *''Map of the Soul : 7'' (2020) Мини-альбомы *''O!RUL8,2?'' (2013) *''Skool Luv Affair'' (2014) **''Skool Luv Affair Special Addition'' (переиздание) (2014) *''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1'' (2015) *''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 2'' (2015) *''Love Yourself: Her'' (2017) *''Map of the Soul : Persona'' (2019) Особые альбомы *''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever'' (2016) *''Love Yourself: Answer'' (2018) Сингловые альбомы *''2 Cool 4 Skool'' (2013) Цифровые синглы *"Come Back Home" (2017) *"MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" (2017) *"Fake Love (Rocking Vibe Mix)" (2018) *"Black Swan" (2020) Саундтреки * BTS World Original Soundtrack (2019) Другие релизы *"With Seoul" (2017) 'Японский' Студийные альбомы *''Wake Up'' (2014) *''Youth'' (2016) *''Face Yourself'' (2018) Сборники лучшего *''2 Cool 4 Skool / O!RUL8,2?'' (2014) *''The Best of BTS: Korea Edition'' (2017) *''The Best of BTS: Japan Edition'' (2017) Синглы *"No More Dream (Japanese Ver.)" (2014) *"Boy in Luv (Japanese Ver.)" (2014) *"Danger (Japanese Ver.)" (2014) *"For You" (2015) *"I Need U (Japanese Ver.)" (2015) *"Run (Japanese Ver.)" (2015) *"Blood Sweat & Tears" (2017) *"MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow" (2017) *"Fake Love/Airplane Pt.2" (2018) *"Lights/Boy With Luv" (2019) 'Английский' Коллаборации *Стив Аоки - "Waste It on Me" (2018) Концерты *BTS Live Trilogy-Episode I: The Red Bullet (2014) *BTS Live Trilogy Episode II: The Red Bullet (2014) *BTS Live The Most Beautiful Moment in Life On Stage (2015) *BTS Live The Most Beautiful Moment in Life On Stage: Epilogue (2016) *BTS Live Trilogy Episode III: The Wings Tour (2017) *BTS World Tour: Love Yourself (2018) *BTS World Tour: Love Yourself: Speak Yourself (2019) Японские туры * BTS 1st Japan Tour 2015 Wake Up: Open Your Eyes (2015) Рекламные сотрудничества * PUMA Korea (2015-2017) * Tales Runner (2016) * SNOW App (2016) * BBQ (2016-2017) * Smart Uniform (2016-2018) * SK TELECOM (2016-2018) * Smart TV (2016-2018) * VT Cosmetics (2017-) * Lotte Duty Free (2017-) * MEDIHEAL (2017-) * Love Myself (UNICEF) (2017-) * I.SEOUL.U (2017-2018) * Yahoo WiFi (2018) * KB Kookmin Bank (2018) * PUMA Global (2018) * LG Smartphones (2018) * Coca Cola (2018-) * Hyundai Flagship SUV "PALISADE" (2018-) Награды и номинации :Основная статья: Список наград и номинаций BTS Интересные факты * Официальное название фэндома группы - A.R.M.Y. (стилизовано ARMY), что означает "Adorable Representative M.C. for Youth."Meet the Fans of BTS: Profiles of American ARMY * Их корейское название (방탄소년단 или Bangtan Sonyeondan) переводится как "Bulletproof Boy Scouts." Галерея :Основная статья: BTS/Галерея Примечания Официальные ссылки ;Корейский * Сайт * Блог * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter: BTS_bighit ** Группа: BTS_twt * YouTube ;Японский * Сайт * Twitter * YouTube en:BTS es:BTS Категория:Группы Категория:Мужские группы Категория:BTS Категория:Big Hit Entertainment